


【尊礼】与你同在  第一章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文是双警察设定，下克上。故事有部分血腥暴力R18的描写，如有不适自行避让。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“各位同事，早上好！我是从东京本部调任到XX警署的警视宗像礼司，从今日起接任刑事课管理官的工作。现在请大家自左向右自我介绍。”

周防尊今天来上班时候，才知道今天会来一个新警视做他们的上司。没想到是一个年纪约莫在二十四五岁的男人，身材修长匀称，头发一丝不苟，带着金边眼镜。白净的皮肤一副精英不苟言笑的模样，让大家都紧张地提着一口气。

“尊哥！”站在他身边的八田美咲用手肘轻轻地碰了碰他，提醒他该自我介绍的时候，他才意识到刚才看着那张英俊的脸有些出神了。

“我是刑事课警部周防尊，请多指教。”

哼。  
即便是隔着四五米远，周防也确实听见了那人鼻息间传来的冷哼。带着刺的眼神，令他非常难受。和新上司坚持对视，绝对不是好主意，周防决定先将头转向一边。

“周防.......尊是吧？你这个头发，为什么是红色的？还有，警察的仪容仪表里有要求吧！项链坠饰也是不允许的吧？”宗像颇为严厉地说道。

“头发是天生的。坠饰嘛，因为带了许多年，习惯了。”周防回答的语气有些懒散。

只见宗像轻轻地推了下镜架，冰冷地浅笑了一下，然后让每个人把手里未完成的案子报出来。于是，今天的早会花费了并往日更长的时间，周防不止一次感觉到那带刺的视线投向他。

我怎么了吗？

周防也不快地皱起了眉毛，正面的TV没有打开，漆黑的显示屏上面正好照出自己的影子：红色耸立的头发，还算端正的五官正露出和罪犯差不多恐怖的表情，领带松散，衬衣的扣子当然也没有按照规范来。

警部的工作干了一年半，周防尊一直都这副打扮。原来的上司起初也说了几句，但很快发现他的穿着打扮并不影响周防的破案率，于是很快就放任自流了。原来的上司算是个好好先生，但是现在被调到鹿儿岛去了。

突然空降一个上司，一上任就要从他开刀了吗？

周防尊看得出宗像礼司对他有很大的意见，他当然也不会喜欢这样一个装腔作势的上司。他已经感觉到了威胁，不过周防也没有把这些事放在心上。

你要是绣花枕头，可别怪我小看你。  
年纪轻轻就当了警视，让人很难相信他的实战能力，周防怀着怀疑的态度观察着宗像。

很快，周防就打消了怀疑。

“新上司果然有两把刷子。”午饭时间，八田跟着周防一起去楼下的餐厅，小声地议论着，他算是周防的后辈，对他超强的查案能力非常佩服，鞍前马后地跟随在周防的身边，所以对于引起周防注意的人，他也格外上心。

“算上今天.......他一共才来了五天。刑事课三年内没有结案的卷宗，他全部看了一遍，还针对我们手里的案件给出了参考意见。蛮厉害的。”

周防尊没有接话，宗像礼司的工作能力毋庸置疑，但是他并不想称赞。那男人对他有种天然的反感，就算什么也不说都能感觉到。除了汇报工作，周防并不想和他有过多的接触。

“大家注意！”  
牛肉饭吃到一半，宗像礼司忽然出现在餐厅门口，众人立刻放下手中的饭碗，站了起来。刚才还热闹的餐厅现在变得鸦雀无声。

“刚才接到报警，XX街二町目平仓公寓1903有凶案，管理员打开房门时，尸体破碎，是一桩分尸凶杀案。一组淡岛和日高，找到屋主及所有关系人问话。二组周防和八田，调取公寓附近的监控看看可疑人或车辆。三组伏见和道明寺，和搜证人员一起，将现场情况记录下来。晚上8点，所有人回到这里开会。”

“是！”整齐的回答声在餐厅内回荡。  
所有人进入了备战状态，立刻行动了起来。

“周防。”  
“还有什么吩咐？”  
刚刚经过上司的身边突然被叫住，周防有种不好的预感。

“我应该说过的吧！警察不允许有黑色以外的发色。”宗像冷冷地说道。  
周防退后了几步站到他的正对面，叹了口气说道：“这红发是遗传，警察守则里有强制人改变娘胎带来的发色这一条吗？还是说你觉得头发的颜色会影响我办案？”

“你坚持拒不执行上司的命令吗？”宗像推了下鼻梁上的镜架，注视着他。两个身高相当的男人对视中似乎能看到火花迸出。

“喂——”  
“尊哥，该走了！”  
周防当然知道那是让他从争执中解放出来的是信号。所以，他只是不快地瞥了一眼宗像便离开了。

这是要给我下马威吗？呵呵。   
望着周防急匆匆离开的背影，宗像露出一丝奇怪的笑容。

周防尊，185cm，体重77kg，语种：日语，德语。

优点：独立行动能力强，有极强的判断力和罪犯灵敏度，智商170，应变能力强，XX警察学院第一名毕业。

缺点：自我意识太强，缺乏团队协作能力，沟通能力较差。  
擅长项目：格斗、战术、射击。  
特别注意：在与罪犯肉搏的过程中，有将人致残的记录。 

合上卷宗，宗像礼司眼前似乎浮现出那个红发男人的脸。

“很优秀，的确是做警察的料。不过，匪气太重啊.......”  
自言自语中，他微微蹙起了眉头，在过往的岁月中，他极少遇到正面和他对抗的人，一方面是因为自身的优秀带来的光环，另一方面也是因为很少有人能在和他的对抗中占到便宜。

如此一想，周防尊确实是个很特别的存在。  
宗像十指交叉放在下巴处，望着桌面上周防的档案思绪万千。

========================

连续看了三小时监控视频，周防尊和八田美咲的眼睛都发酸。在八田与交管部门核对排查车辆信息的空档，周防立刻去管理处进行人脸比对。

“1903登记的屋主是仓田正一。”屏幕上出现的是一张消瘦的脸，五官毫无特色，瞳孔无神且显得死寂。工作人员经过90秒的时间，得出来比对的结果：“摄像头没有拍到他，还有两名戴着帽子的男性，不知道这其中有没有他。”

也就是说没有实质上的收获。  
周防心里突然烦躁起来，朝嘴里猛灌了一口饮料，现在就只能寄期望在八田身上，看他是否能找到线索。

“尊哥，你还真是喜欢喝这种像血一样的饮料呢！”八田小跑过来，一上来就打趣地说道。  
“气泡饮料而已。说正事！”  
“没有在公寓管理处登记的车辆有两部，其中一个本田车已经查到是旅游公司送客人回来的。另一个沃尔沃轿车，监控视频是两个男人下车的时候提了大旅行包，十分钟过后离开时，手里的包看起来轻了不少。对了，电梯监控显示他们逗留在15楼。”

“谁的车？”周防直接问道。

“小泉集团金融公司名下的车。”八田的脸色变得阴沉起来，“就是那个放高利贷逼良为娼的小泉集团金融公司，和他们沾上关系准没好事。”

“是吗？那可真是不巧啊！”将最后一口烟吸掉，周防看了看手表：“该回去开会了。”

忙碌了一天，大家将手里的信息整理好，一一向宗像礼司汇报。  
宗像望着电脑屏幕，轻声说道：“死者的骨骼年龄是16岁左右，房屋的大门没有被破坏，屋主仓田正一已经抓捕到案，但是他拒不认罪，淡岛提交回来的不在场证明并不严谨，继续努力。小泉集团的车辆到底运送了什么过来，还没有回报。还有伏见和八田，你们的报告怎么是空白的？”

“呃......搜证课的DNA检测，除了死者和屋主的没有第三人。但是其他的地方很奇怪。”伏见面无表情地答道。   
“房间里没有AV啊，成人杂志什么的。连硬盘里也没有这些东西。”道明寺补充道。

宗像清了清嗓子，“也许是没有这方面的嗜好呢？”

“怎么可能？”周防尊第一个提出异议，“日高报回来的资料显示，他两个月前就失业在家，一个宅男不看成人AV，那就很可能是喜欢男人。那么死者和他的关系更加清楚了，十有八九是买春来的。”

“不要妄下判断！”他的话有些粗鲁，宗像不快地瞪了他一眼。  
“那请警视说说看，一个30多岁的宅男，家里突然出现一个16岁左右没有血缘关系的男孩，不是那种关系又是什么？”

“屋主有不在场证明，况且尸体的更进一步检验还没有出来，到底有没有性行为，是不是屋主做的，没有确定的情况下，周防尊，请你保持冷静。”宗像礼司的语气很严厉。

“嘁！那种程度的不在场证明，既证明不了他在场，也证明不了他不在场。”

“所以我才让淡岛他们继续。”宗像轻轻地敲了下桌面，“另外，小泉金融公司和这个案件有没有关系还不清楚，你就下判断，是不是有些太武断了？”

“不是武断，是刑警的直觉。”周防眯起了眼睛，无言地表达了对上司的抗拒。

看来他是打算和我对抗到底了。  
宗像的嘴角微微上扬：“那么，期待你有好的表现。” 再看看同事们，全部都惊呆了，没有人会选择和新领导杠。正面的言语碰撞，使得气氛变得很凝重。

“今天大家也辛苦了，明天早上再继续吧！” 简短的会议一个小时内就结束。宗像的风格也是不喜欢加班的类型吧！大家都松了口气。

“报告！宗像警视，仓田.....仓田他自首了。”  
正在此时，有个负责拘留室的年轻警官，气喘吁吁地推开了会议室的大门，“分尸案，是他做的。”

刚准备合上笔记本电脑的宗像，立刻站起身来。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

审讯过程异常顺利，仓田正一几乎没有停顿地讲完了犯案的过程：寂寞难耐的他在社交软件上找来“做兼职”的高中男生，讲好的5万日元一次，在做的过程中被高中生嘲讽了早泄，恼羞成怒的仓田就杀了他。为了方便搬运尸体所以选择分尸。事先就调查过那家电影院的出口监控坏掉了，所以就选择用这种可以有模糊不在场证明的方式抛尸。

问：被捕的时候为什么没有认罪？  
答：因为存有侥幸心理。  
问：你是第几次买春？  
答：第三次。  
问：凶器在哪里？  
答：丢在海里了。

不对劲。回答的太流畅了，就像是事先准备好了剧本一样。  
隔着双面镜看完整个审讯过程的周防尊，大步朝宗像的办公室走去，八田在后面追了过去：“尊哥！你要去干什么？有什么事明天再说吧！”

“哦呀，今天要加班吗？”  
宗像将他要借的卷宗摆在桌子上，淡岛正好也走了进来，将笔录的部分递交给他。

“案子没结束，加班也是正常的吧！”  
周防边说着转向淡岛世理，一抬头正好看到她的巨乳，顿时不悦地皱起了眉头。“在我们开会的期间，有什么人见过他吗？”

淡岛翻了下笔录：“他给乡下的弟弟打了个电话。大约有3分钟左右吧！说的都是‘你放心，哥会有办法的’之类的，有什么问题吗？”

“只是有点不好的预感。我今晚把卷宗再仔细看一看。”说完后就匆匆忙忙地离开了。

“尊哥他......！”  
八田美咲本想替他解释一下的，看到宗像盯着他离开的背影出神，于是停了下来。

=============================

第二天早上9点，警察署的晨会准时开始。  
宗像礼司站在台上，双手背在身后，微微昂起的下巴俨然一个傲慢的王者，环视着会议室，直到每个人都就位。最后看了一下手表，然后缓缓地开口说道：

“今天的工作量依然很大，淡岛去把小泉公司来过的那辆车的情况查清楚。伏见，将死者和嫌疑犯的网路社交记录查清楚，有可疑的地方立刻上报，道明寺和日高，你们去调查他们的生活圈子。周防，你和八田今天的任务是——

“哈........”  
上司的讲话，只有涉及到自己才能让周防注意到。此刻的他困倦不已，这已经是他打的第四个哈欠了。整夜没睡的他，现在只想喝杯热咖啡。

“二组的周防尊，你的发色问题，还有脖子里那些坠饰，我应该已经提醒过你了吧！”

忽然被宗像礼司叫了名字，他一脸疲惫地抬起眼。其实在这之前，他已经感觉到宗像的视线，在每一次掠过他的时候，就像是有细微的电流划过，令他很是别扭。

“是——，宗像——警视。”周防故意将声音拖得很长，那敷衍的态度让旁边的同事们瞠目。

很好，他生气了。   
但是宗像依然在微笑，那眼神犀利地恨不得要剥掉他的皮骨。周防顺着发型的方向将满头红发向后捋了一把，和上司对视着，没有任何妥协的意思。

可怕的沉默持续了一分钟，宗像优雅从容地宣布道：“现在散会，各组的工作开会前邮件已经发给各位了，晚上7点全部回到这里开会。“

“喂！周防，你去哪里？！”八田见他扬长而去，大声喊道。  
“肚子胀，去拉屎。”  
那微微驼背的男人，向后挥了一把，懒懒散散地朝卫生间方向走去。

卫生间里，八田正在整理着装，一直以来他都不擅长应付领带，在镜子前摆弄了好一阵子。不一会儿，尊解决完问题走到洗手池前。

“尊哥，这个新来的警视不简单哦。留学归国，犯罪心理学的高材生，本部很重视他的样子。”八田经过一番“调查”将结果报告给周防，“新官上任三把火，尊哥你又何必跟他杠呢！”

周防捧起冷水在脸上洗了几把，总算是清醒些了：“一副装模作样的清高样子，搞不好又是谁的关系户。”

“看着文质彬彬的，真不好打发啊。”八田撇了撇嘴。  
周防双手叉在腰上，望着镜子里的自己：“性格那么差的警视，真是可惜了他这张女人脸，好心烦！”

“哈哈哈哈，再心烦他也是上司。他就是摆明整你，你又能怎么样？”

得罪上司到底会带来什么样的后果？周防尊没有想过，似乎潜意识就确定这位新上司并不能把他怎么样吧。想到这里，他冷笑了一下：“嘁！那我就把他拉到厕所里艹了，他又能把我怎么样？”

“哈哈哈哈哈！你可真敢说啊！”八田被他的语出惊人逗乐了，笑得前仰后合。

这时候，卫生间的某格传来冲水的声音。

宗像礼司正站在他的身后，望着镜子里的红发男人，带着命令地口吻说道：“周防，明天早上我要看你的头发染成黑色，你的脖子里除了警察证之外不可以挂任何东西。这是最后的警告。”

周防和他对视着，连眼睛都不曾眨一下：“你是不是还想说，如果我不照做你就要整我？”

宗像没有回答他的话，继续说道：“这里是警察局，性骚扰哪怕是对同性也是适用的。你刚才说的话我已经录下来了，性骚扰上司的罪名不仅仅是行政处罚那么简单。所以，请你最好照我说的做。”

周防的脸色渐渐发青，转过身来瞪着宗像：“你这家伙，果然针对我，是吗？”

宗像昂起头，威严的表情丝毫不为周防的怒气所动，非常冷静地说着：“平冈公寓的分尸案，你今天要去走访公寓的住户了解情况，工作量相当大吧？你还不出勤的话，恐怕又要加班了。”

他饶过周防尊，去洗手池那里仔细地洗了手正要离开的时候，周防皱着眉头拉住他：喂！你等一下！只不过来就职了一个星期，为什么非要揪着我不放？

“手，放开。上班时间请你叫我警视，并带上敬语。”

宗像紫色的瞳孔透出傲慢和冷冽的气息，和周防尊对视着。旁边的八田被这剑拔弩张的状况吓得赶忙逃走了，他已经预感了周防和宗像之间迟早都会来一次对决。

“另外，昨晚上你在值班室抽烟了吧？”宗像甩开周防手臂，严厉地望着他：“你抽烟了吧？”

“哈？”这男人说话没有条理性吗？这又跳到哪里去了？但通宵加班，抽烟也是正常的吧！面对宗像的质问，周防语塞了，怔怔地看着他，似乎不知道该先回答哪一个问题。 忽然他眯起眼睛，好奇地问道：“宗像，你怎么知道我在值班室抽烟了？”

“把烟交出来吧！”宗像礼司停顿了一下，一副大义凛然的样子向他伸出右手，“根据办公室管理办法第25条，予以没收并处罚金2000日元。鉴于你是初犯，现在要没收你的香烟。”

这男人一本正经的样子，让人忍不住想要弄坏他。

周防觉得他真是不可理喻。  
愣了数秒后，嘴角扯出一个狰狞的笑：“呵呵，很好！”

“唔？”宗像完全不知道有什么好笑的，推了下镜架继续看着他。

“宗像警视，抱歉啊！加了一夜的班，烟早就抽完了。”周防尊那罕见的金色瞳孔迸发出兴致盎然的光彩，一字一顿地说：“现在我要去，执行，你，给我，安排的工作了。”

周防连告辞的话都没说就直接离开了，他最后看到的是宗像瞪着他愠怒的神情。

对于这位新上司，已经成功引起了他的“兴趣”。宗像礼司不是总对着他喋喋不休吗？那么让他继续说吧！只不过，乖乖听话就不是周防尊了。

真有趣，这乌烟瘴气的警部生活，终于变得鲜活起来了。

========================

“楼上的仓田吗？每天晚上都吵到很晚，嗯......就像是猛敲键盘的声音，我家儿子正高考呢！投诉了多少次都没有用！”18楼的大婶抱怨道。  
“他就是个猥琐男，乘坐电梯的时候，盯着我看好恶心！”16楼的单身女性说道。  
“他可能在造飞船。”15楼的高中生说道。  
“仓田正一有时候会带年轻男人回来.......”  
…………  
靠！就没有有用一点的信息吗？！  
周防尊朝着轮胎上狠踢了一脚，六小时的走访询问，笔记本收集来了大量信息。在和八田美咲交换了记录之后，烦躁的他靠在车门上点了支烟。

“依我看，也不是完全没有用的信息。尊哥，今天就到这里吧！时间差不多了，该回去开会了。”八田美咲坐进了驾驶室，向周防建议道。

“那家伙一定隐瞒了什么！我要申请再次提审仓田！”周防揪着头发，朝地上啐了一口。

“对了尊哥，那个警视下了最后通牒了，你打算怎么办？依我看，别跟他对着干吧！没好处的。”八田好意劝道。

“哼！到时候再说吧！”  
眼前浮现出宗像英俊端正的脸，一种莫名的压力笼罩着他，那双神秘的眼睛似乎给他设下了重重陷阱，一不留神就会被他压制。  
一想起这些，周防就难以抑制地萌生了想要挣脱束缚的念头。

周防尊回到办公室时，正巧碰到淡岛手里拿着小泉公司出现在监控里那辆车的报告。看完之后，他立刻冲到拘留室去提审了仓田。

“�你和死者是什么关系？”  
“就是.....付费的肉体关系。”  
“在哪里？哪一天，怎么联络上的他？”  
“4月25日，社交软件，自称叫浅安的男孩要找兼职，我就约他来了。”这个问题仓田已经回答了许多次了，近乎是机械式的回答。

“他的头和左腿，你丢在哪里？”   
“丢进海里了。警官，我已经认罪了，还问这些干什么？”  
诸如此类的问话没有新的进展，周防尊按捺不住性子，将仓田的脑袋用力摁在桌子上，扯住他的头发怒吼道：“你分尸的现场在哪里？给老子老实交代！你的房间里没有找到凶器，也只有地上有血迹，你当警察是白痴吗？！”

他下手有些狠，仓田的哀嚎引起了监控室的注意。忽然， 房间墙角上挂的小音响传出了呵斥。

“周防尊！请你马上到警视办公室来。”

诶？竟然是宗像礼司，他在监控室干什么？   
周防松开手，冲着摄像头瞪了一眼。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

上司将双臂抱在胸前，面朝大门靠在办公桌前。  
周防进来的时候，手插在口袋里望着宗像：“叫我来什么事？现在正是办案的非常时期，可别有是头发什么的鸡毛蒜皮。”

“谁允许你对嫌犯动武的？”上司推了下镜架，笔直地注视着他，”再说，他已经认罪了，只要找到凶器的所在，按说这件案子可以结案了——”

“那种家伙不给他点厉害根本什么都不会说的！”周防对刚才的事毫不在意，接着又说道 ：“结案？小泉公司的车子当晚运送了一些东西过去，说是给老部下的送的慰问品。你见过大半夜送东西慰问的吗？那车子今天就申请报废了，这未免也太巧合了吧！”

“哦~原来是这样，关于车子的事情，你已经看到了报告了。”宗像浅笑了一下，“既然你那么热血，我就在告诉你另一个消息吧！”

“是不是......验尸报告有了新的结果？”

看着周防眼神发光，宗像冲他微微地点了点头：“浅安右手食指的指缝里，有第三人的皮肤组织。”  
“也就是说......这个第三人才有可能是凶手？”周防整个大脑几乎燃烧起来了，“一定是小泉的人干的，一定是。”

“周防，现在首要任务是找到凶器。”宗像提醒道，“小泉集团和这件案子到底有没有关系，现在还不好说，不要被没有证据的事情扰乱了视线。”

警部的脸颊微微抽动了一下，慢慢地走向宗像：“怎么？你现在真的打算要结案了吗？还是说，你也是那种只想着向上爬就任由他们找人顶罪的人吗？”

那金色的瞳孔里燃起了熊熊烈火，如此的嫉恶如仇，如此的心浮气躁，周防尊的警部之路一定走得很艰辛吧！宗像注视着他，心里默默地感慨着。 

“我只能说，上层亲自打电话来过问这个案子了。如果不结案，我们刑事课都会陷入困境。这么说，你能明白吗？”

周防的脸色一沉，扑过去一把揪住宗像的领口压低声音说道：“要怎么和上层解释，那是你的工作，我的责任就是破案，不能让杀人犯逍遥法外。”

被男人浓烈的烟味喷到脸上，宗像不悦地皱起了眉头。看着他僵硬的表情，周防突然冷笑起来，“警视大人，您只要办公室坐就好了，破了案子功劳可以全归您。但是，再来妨碍我信不信现在就上了你！”

“你太放肆了！”  
宗像怒斥道，用力一推周防，他竟然退后了好几步。

胸口被他的拳头猛击地钝疼，周防站在原地呆呆地看着宗像，起先以为他是中看不中用，现在看起来宗像的武力值也不容小觑。不过，脸上漾起的那一丝既生气又羞赧的红晕，让周防吃惊。

原来他也会露出这种表情......

“警视，死者的DNA比对有线索了！”直接推门闯进来的是伏见猿比古，他将手里的报告单递到宗像的手里，这才注意到办公室里这尴尬的情况。他那种怪异的眼神令周防很不舒服，本能地避开了视线。

“芦屋高中二年级的学生，浅村龍二，是横滨市普通职员家的孩子......”宗像一目十行地快速阅读着，视线停在第二页时脸色猛地一沉。  
“但是指甲缝里的皮肤组织的DNA比对，还需要时间。”

注意到那份报告上可能出现了新的线索，周防也凑了过去：“他用学生证注册的Line，XX地下社交网站做援交，4月25日晚上9点约在了仓田正一所在的平仓公寓，4月26日.....呃！”

“小泉风之助，预约了他晚上10点去江野公园。”伏见平静地继续说道：“然后4月27日，他被发现死在了仓田正一家。”

“立刻待人去传唤小泉风之助！要快！”意识到时间紧迫，宗像额头上的青筋暴起，斯文俊秀的面庞此刻露出了投入战斗时才有的神情。

伏见没有和周防说任何话便离开了，他们不过共事了几个月，准确地了解到对方并不是喜欢自己的事实，刻意地保持着距离。不过对于周防来说，这才是最好的相处状态。

“周防，待小泉风之助带回来之后，由你负责审讯他。八田美咲有别的工作安排。”  
“我？”

当他再回过神来的时候，宗像已经恢复了常态，白皙的手指轻轻调整了镜架，敏锐的大脑快速思考着眼下的状况：“另外，关于仓田正一为什么突然认罪这一点，明天早上我希望得到结果。否则的话，不出意外明天就该找到凶器了......”

“什么.....意思？”不祥的预感就像是乌云慢慢遮蔽了周防的心。

“不找到凶器，就不能结案。为了让我们结案，凶器一定会出现。”宗像双手抱拳，那威严的表情无论是谁都能感受到压力袭来，“周防，一旦我宣布结案，任何人都不能再继续了。明白了吗？”

“是。警视！”周防挺直身体，毫不犹豫地接下了这个命令。

“另外，如果想动武，注意把监控关掉。”宗像叹了口气，对他的暴力习惯感到忧心。“要是被媒体知道了，你的警部也就做到头了。”

周防没想到宗像竟然考虑了那么多，怔怔地看着他。  
这可能就是.......上司的筹谋吧！

八田美咲出差去了长野县仓田正一的老家，调查回来的结果是：仓田正一的弟弟仓田正树，欠下了数额不小的高利贷。在和哥哥通话前，银行方面查到26号有300万日元转入他的银行卡。收到钱后仓田正树四处躲藏，幸好八田对找人很有经验，只花了半天时间就在一处不起眼的网吧找到了他。

好累！  
周防从审讯室出来的时候，已经快12点了。从他嘴里得到的信息不太多，但是也不能说完全没有收获，证词出现了几处不符合逻辑的地方。他回到值班室，准备仔细在看看审讯的记录，还有搜证课、尸检的报告，希望能把证据坐实。

一杯热咖啡，喝下去周防的胃绞痛起来。这才想起来，自己还没有吃晚饭。  
昨天工作了通宵，今天看来又回不去了。他的眼睛实在酸得难受，周防扭动了一下僵硬的脖子，决定先休息一会儿再继续。

不能让那家伙小看了。  
周防阖上眼睛前，心里最后想着的就是这句话，那人的脸庞也在意识中渐渐模糊起来。

门的方向传来反锁的声音。  
有人进来了。

周防尊恍惚间看到一个穿着西装的瘦高男人走了过来，金边镜架反射出光晕，那人的脸渐渐变得清晰。

诶？！居然是宗像礼司！

他反弹式地像后仰过去，连忙将放在桌上的双脚放下来。正在周防来不及反应的瞬间，宗像已经绕到靠背椅后面勾住他的脖子，趁周防来抓他的胳膊时，右手拿着的手铐极快地速度将他拷住了。

“喂！你这是干什么！”周防瞪着宗像，抬起被铐住的双手。  
“来看看能干下属的工作进度。”宗像弯下身子，凑近周防的脸，那特有的气息扑面而来，如同羽毛般扫动着周防的心。

“还有7小时才到上班时间。呃......”  
周防的喉结处传来他手指微凉的触感，脑袋向后缩了一下不由地呻吟道：“宗像？你……” 

宗像的嘴角扬起一丝浅笑，在那致命的位置轻轻地舔了一下：“你这表情还不赖。”他扯下领带，缠在手铐的中部向后一拽，拴在了靠墙的资料架上。

“这里是......值班室。”  
周防此刻已经完全清醒了，他看着眼前的男人，大脑已经陷入了某种混乱。

因为宗像礼司将他的裤链拉开了。

藏在内裤里面的温顺家伙，几乎是在被他的手碰到的瞬间就起了反应。周防倒吸了口气，下体在他的手揉搓下渐渐苏醒成为一头野兽。手法并不算娴熟，却弄地周防很舒服。

宗像忽然附下身，薄唇含住了那已经完全勃起的部位。

“哈......啊！换个......地方怎么样.......”周防哑着嗓子说道。  
温热的口腔带来了强烈的刺激，他甚至能清楚地感觉到宗像的舌头顺着阴茎的脉络滑动。呼吸也渐渐急促起来。不自然地挺起腰，偶尔会碰到他的上颚，那感觉舒服地令周防头皮发麻。

“闭嘴。”  
宗像抬起眼，那视线冰冷的吓人。他伏在周防的股间忙活着，手握住鼓胀的囊袋按摩起来，满意地听着周防喉咙里，发出狮子般的舒服呼噜声。

宗像礼司要.......干什么？  
周防紧皱着眉集中精神，他现在快要发狂了。那张英俊严肃的脸此刻浮起红晕，正专心致志地为他口交。

这场面太过刺激了，不过自己的情况却.......周防试着摇动了一下，领带牵扯着手铐将他的双臂举过头顶，根本连动一下也不可能了。

“差不多了吧！”  
宗像站起身来，用手背擦拭着唇边滴落的粘液。傲慢地看了周防一眼，接着面无表情地扯出了皮带，将它放在了办公桌上。

“宗像，想做的话，咱们换个地方......”

喂喂喂，他不会是来真的吧！  
周防做着最后的劝诫，然而宗像却没有理会他的意思。任凭此刻心里万马奔腾，下半身处于爆发的边缘，他对眼前的事情依然没有真实感。  
随着裤子掉落的声音，宗像修长匀称的双腿出现在他的面前。

“呃！”  
宗像跨坐在的他的腿上，手指在下体动作着，脸上的表情顿时变得极具魅惑。

“哈......唔！ 解开我的手，这些事我来做！”  
赤裸着下半身的男人，正在他眼前为自己自己做扩张！！这香艳过激的场面，周防真的忍不了，他低吼着，焦急的扭动着腰部。

“别动！再动，我弄断它！”  
宗像紫色的瞳孔翻滚着兽性，瞪着他警告道。握住那贲张的性器粗鲁地捋动了几下，将那小孔溢出的蜜汁涂满整个肉冠，然后缓缓地坐了下去。

“啊......”  
两个人几乎是同时发出了呻吟声。周防的性器进入的很缓慢，不寻常的尺寸几乎将宗像的身体撕开。那疼痛和饱胀感由下腹一波波地涌上来，宗像额头上冷汗直流，抓住周防肩膀的手不住地颤抖着。


	4. 第4页

�

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

显然扩张做得不够，宗像那里很紧。非常强烈的性快感令周防难以自制，他大口地喘着气，幅度很轻地挺起腰配合宗像的动作。

“哈……唔！”  
渐渐地适应了彼此的节奏，宗像努力压抑的呻吟变得越发甜蜜。忽然，他的腰僵住停顿了一秒，竟情难自禁地握住自己的阴茎搓动起来。

“好舒服……！”  
周防似乎明白了那里是他的好地方，于是用力得向上顶去。不一会儿，在两人连接地方，传来湿黏的肉体碰撞声。

每动一下，周防似乎都能感受到动脉剧烈颤动，心跳快得要从胸腔里迸出来，而他全身的血液热得几乎要沸腾。

宗像俊美的脸庞，就在眼前不到十厘米的距离，紫色的瞳孔被薄薄地水雾覆盖，眼神迷离且魅惑。半张着的玫红色嘴唇，呈现出让人疯狂的颜色。

想吻他，抱住他。无奈双手无法挣脱！  
周防快被这念头折磨得发疯了，然而那男人兀自向他索取着，丝毫没有放开他的意思。

“啊！！周防......”

宗像那声“周防”叫得如同撒娇般软糯，他的心被狠狠地撩拨了一下，冲着刚才那位置研磨着。突然，身上男人的后穴一阵紧缩，那张帅气的脸彻底崩坏了，他扭动着腰部很大力的起伏着。

愉悦感冲顶，周防不禁眯起了眼睛。如同被无数蚂蚁啃噬骨肉，他全身泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，又因为无法触碰宗像产生了强烈的欲求不满。

越想要，就越投入。忽然腰眼一阵发酸，将精液全数射进了宗像的身体。

“哈……呼……”   
宗像高潮了，粘稠的精液弄得周防小腹上一片狼藉。急促的喘息稍有平复，他的手便从周防的肩头滑落。

真不知道该说什么。  
射精的瞬间周防尊的大脑出现了短暂的空白，他看见宗像的脸上湿漉漉的，正注视着他，那眼神相当复杂得让他竟有些看不懂了。

“哼.....火箭筒类型吗？好快啊！”

宗像起身的时候嘲讽地说道，缓缓地从地上拿起衣服，那动作显得有些脱力。

“喂！你、你到底什么意思？”  
注意到有白色的液体顺着他的腿根流下来，宗像也毫不介意。对他这种类似赌气的做法，周防非常不理解。

“被人强上的感觉，怎么样？”  
宗像将捆在手铐上的领带抽下来 ，熟练地系到脖子上。他边整理着袖口的扣子，就像是在说一件已经过去久远的事情。  
“你这家伙......！！”周防脸色铁青一副要杀人的表情。

“性骚扰上司可是很贵的，这一次请你记得在办公室里要谨言慎行。”宗像注视着周防，语气淡然且有些幸灾乐祸，此刻的周防就像是一头被惹毛了的狮子，他不禁浅笑了一下。

“这就结束了吗？你这样的人没那么容易满足吧？”周防慢慢地站起身来，一边清理着污秽，一边邪气地笑着。  
“唔？”宗像礼司轻轻推了下眼镜，凑近周防的脸不屑地说：“我好像，没说过要让你满足我吧！”

真是够了！  
周防用肩膀的力量猛地撞向宗像，将他推到墙壁的位置，再用身体重量牢牢压住。那男人闷哼了一声，脊背被撞得很痛。周防没有给宗像反应的机会，贴近他的脸将双唇封住了，撅住那柔软的唇瓣粗暴地亲吻着，强硬地撬开宗像的齿关，搅动他舌尖将自己的津液一起注入。

薄唇被轻咬，啃噬着，浓烈且微苦的烟草气味以及属于周防特殊的体味瞬间渲染了宗像的心情。舌根开始有些发麻，一种细微地愉悦感渐渐使他晕眩。

一个起于风暴止于细雨的吻，结束的时候周防还在奇怪宗像竟然没有生气。

“还有不到7个小时了。”宗像轻微地喘息着，然后看了一眼手表淡淡地说道：“别忘了你的工作，周防。”

“我的工作我会好好完成的。”  
周防瞟了一眼桌上已然乱七八糟的文件，转而注视着那傲慢的男人，一副野兽锁定猎物般认真且恐怖的表情：“但是宗像，我要抱你，你做好准备。”

宗像意义不明地笑了一下，走到房门前，准确无误地将手铐的钥匙丢到了桌子上。  
“等案件破了再说。”  
“这算是约定吗？”  
“你说呢？”

值班室又恢复了安静，周防已经全无睡意了。宗像礼司在想什么他有些捉摸不透，不过被他的优秀和特立独行吸引了，这是事实。

望着桌上的手铐，周防默默地抽着烟，手指有些颤抖。仔细想了想这一周和宗像的相处，不禁苦笑了一下。

说不定，从见到他第一面，就已经被诱惑了。

“仓田正一，35岁，无业，并不是真正意义上的gay，喜欢成熟女性，偶尔玩弄少年。据他供述，25号约了死者浅村就一直禁锢他，中途性交数次没有让他离开，到26号夜里因被嘲笑性能力杀了浅村，部分尸体被他丢弃在海里目前没有下落。他弟弟的账号上有大笔资金流入，汇款人账户地址在海外无法查证。”

站在台上介绍案情的是道明寺安迪，为了使大家的信息同步，每天早上宗像礼司都会安排人将案件的始末以及最新进展综述一次，也希望能让大家从中发现突破点。

“通过死者的Line账号，查到他是援交者。最后一次登录是26号下午3点，约他的人是小泉集团的二公子，小泉风之助。在时间点上，与嫌犯的供词冲突。关于这一点，周防尊警部，有什么需要补充的吗？”

“电梯监控显示的是，25号晚上浅村去了仓田家之后就没有出来。”周防尊答道，“但是，公寓大门外的监控拍到有人从26日凌晨3点从19楼窗户翻出来的画面。”  
光线昏暗，大屏上看到并不十分清楚，起初以为是小偷经过多方证实那的确是仓田的家。

“仓田承认了禁锢浅村，见警方已经知道了他另外约小泉的事，才说出了浅村逃走的事。但是，他依然坚称杀害浅村的人是自己。”周防干涩的眼睛有些充血。

宗像礼司看了看表：“小泉风之助，应该快到了。”果然，手机接到了伏见发来的信息：“还有半小时到。”

就在此时，有位警员敲门进来了。  
“报告！多摩川的XX桥下的流浪汉发现了一把染血的斧子，报警之后派出所让转到您这边。”

好的，辛苦了！”宗像缓缓地站起身来，轻轻调整了一下眼镜架，朝周防的方向看了一眼，那表情有些凝重，最后将视线落在道明寺身上：“你去一趟吧！拿回来之后直接送检。”

有可能是凶器的东西出现了，宗像却并不高兴。下属们似乎感觉到了这案件有些奇怪，于是都不作声了。

“警视，小泉风之助带回来了。”伏见推门进来了，他绷着的脸可以看得出带小泉回来的过程并不愉快。

“周防，你去吧！其他人散会。”宗像靠在座椅上，握住手中的笔若有所思，手机却突然震动了起来。

“是上头施压了吗？”  
接完这个电话，宗像才发现周防站在他的身后：“这不是你该担心的事！去做你的工作！”

“如果斧子上查出仓田的指纹，是不是就该结案了？”周防试探着问道，“浅村指缝里的皮屑组织DNA如果证明了是小泉的，是否可以推翻重来......”

“少说傻话！即便是证明了是小泉的，但是证据链不具有关联性，一样无法定案。周防，这一点你比我更清楚吧！”

“报废车辆上面有血液反应，那应该是浅村的血吧！”

“即便是找到了凶案现场，还需要证明凶犯的身份。”

“如果在小泉身上找到了对应的伤痕，还得有他在现场的证明.......”  
两人就这样分析这案情，像是对话更像是自言自语。

“啊！原来如此！”  
周防忽然抓住宗像的肩膀，眼睛瞪得老大：“宗像！是我们被误导了，因为没找到分尸地点，一直围绕着平仓公寓在调查，现在我们找到了那辆报废车上有血液反应，就应该去小泉约浅村的地方去调查！”

宗像也有种恍然大悟的感觉，他望着周防兴奋起来的样子，心情也激动起来。  
“伏见，你立刻去查一下江野公园的监控！”宗像大声喊了起来。

=============================

一切准备就绪之后，周防走进了审讯室。这已经是小泉抓回来两小时以后的事了。

“小泉风之助，你可是富二代了。为什么要搞男人？”周防问道。  
“女人搞一千个，都是差不多的。男人，每一个都不一样。”小泉的眼睛里闪着邪气的光。“警官，是他搞援交诶，你把我抓来干什么？”

“为什么要杀他？”  
“我没杀他，他干起来很爽的，杀他我可舍不得。”小泉风之助舔了下嘴唇，眯着眼睛看着周防，小声说道“喂，你也干过男人的吧？”

嘭！周防猛地拍了下桌子，脸颊微微抽搐着，鎏金的瞳孔眼神非常瘆人。

“你没杀他？车子上为什么会有他的血？”

“我不知道，应该是谁在车上干了的吧？话说不是找到杀人犯了吗？嘿嘿！”

“是不是，他嘲笑你那个太小，才动了杀心？”周防轻蔑地看着他。

果然，小泉被激怒了。他站了起来，冲着周防歇斯底里地吼道：“少他妈胡说八道！老子干他的时候，他爽得哇哇叫呢！你不信吗？那也让老子干一炮试试啊——”

转眼间，周防的拳头极快的速度和小泉的下巴来了一次亲密接触。小泉哀嚎着抱着脑袋缩在墙角吼道：“你们不能打我！你们不能打我！你给我等着！”


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

昏暗的灯光下，小泉左手的手腕上有清晰可见的抓伤，周防抓起他的手仔细看了看，明显就是最近的伤痕。

这个小泉风之助，果然是个变态......周防冷笑了一声将他从地上拽了起来，重新开始提问： “4月26日晚上，你们约在江野公园，监控没有看到他从你的车子上出来，你怎么解释？”

“不可能！这不可能！”小泉瞪着他低吼着，像是只受伤的小动物。

“你杀了他，然后分尸。从他的手机上查到了他上一个客人是仓田，正好仓田有个欠债的弟弟，于是就想到了这个李代桃僵的办法。”周防缓缓地说着，冷漠地看着小泉的内心崩溃。  
“少胡说……”

“都已经证实了，你还不承认吗？浅村没有离开过你的车。你上了他，为了你自己爽掐住他的脖子吧？发现他死了之后，就用砍刀分尸的吧！”

“你胡说！都被分尸了你怎么知道他是被掐死的？再说了他不是被斧子砍的吗？！”

“关于斧子的事我们没有对外公布，知道这一点的除了仓田，就是真正的凶手。”周防面无表情地看着他，空气顿时变得像凝结起来的水泥。

“好了，小泉。真正的凶器我们迟早会找到，还有你手背上的伤口，我们也会查清楚。”周防叹了口气。已经乱了手脚的小泉风之助觉得，那低沉的声音仿佛来自地狱：“还不想说吗？等解剖结果出来，在他身上查出你的精液或者皮脂什么的，那就是铁证。你，就是他见过的最后一个人。”

“是，是我杀了他！”  
小泉知道再也无法抵赖了，嘴唇因失去血色而变得乌青，鼓起的眼睛充满血丝，脸颊肌肉不自然地抽动着。

========================

“周防，辛苦了！接下来可以休息一下了。”宗像微笑着，望着笔直地站在面前的红发男人，赞许和肯定的目光有些热烈。

“办案哪里有休息的一天啊！”周防苦笑了一下，“宗像，小泉入狱，会不会影响到你......”意识到那不是他应该过问的事，咳嗽了两声掩饰尴尬。

“谁知道呢......至少现在不会，证据确凿的情况下谁也没办法干预的。”宗像站了起来，释然地说着，“如果因为这样就被左迁了，这个警视不做也罢！”

那脊背挺得笔直，轮廓优美的面庞透出坚毅的神情，望向窗外的眼神清澈正直，夕阳照在宗像的脸上，美丽得像一幅画。周防不禁看呆了。

“宗像，下班一起去喝一杯怎么样？”  
“诶？什么？”

周防皱了皱眉，为自己脱口而出的话语搞得有些窘：“我就是觉得奇怪，仓田一早就被我们控制了，那上面为什么会有他的指纹？”

“奇怪吗？上层的那些人，哪一个警署没有几个亲信啊！搞到个把罪犯的指纹，太容易了。”宗像虽然对此嗤之以鼻，却是在没有什么办法：“日本的现状嘛！总有些阳光找不到的地方。”

“小泉慌乱丢弃的凶器被人捡走，所以才匆忙准备了斧子，真是画蛇添足，为了让证据真实，反倒更像是假的。”周防自言自语着。  
“上层有人打了招呼，一旦找到凶器就定仓田的谋杀罪。”  
“也就是说，这一次除非是小泉亲自认罪，否则我们所有的努力都有可能白费，是吗？”

“是啊！所以说是周防你的功劳。”宗像转向他，接续说着：“你的查案能力和审讯能力，应该在我之上吧！这一点我很佩服你。”

“说什么.....佩服......”  
忽然被上司夸奖，周防的脸上有些挂不住了，他移开视线说道：“说起来那家伙本来就是神经病，稍微刺激一下什么都会说的。富二代心灵空虚自尊心又强，为了追求快感不惜杀人的。这种案件每年都会有。”

两个人就这样并排站着，沉浸在夕阳的美好中，似乎都在等对方先开口。  
“宗像，这个案件就算是解决了吧？”周防点了支烟，轻声问道。  
“等你把报告书交到我这里，就算是结束了。”  
“那么——”周防看着他的侧脸，纤长的睫毛在眼睑下映出一片阴影。“我们的约定，还算不算数？”   
“什么？”  
“我要操你。”  
宗像缓缓地转过身，望着他那张憔悴的脸，嘴角微微上扬：“哦呀，我不认为连续几天没有睡好的人能够满足我。”  
“那就试试看。”周防的眼神里情欲露骨地翻涌着。  
“呵呵，你还是先回去休息一下再说吧！”宗像脸上浮起一丝暧昧的浅笑。

这男人，真是......  
周防在脑袋上抓了一把，那红发越发乱糟糟了：“到时候你可别后悔。”  
宗像的表情自信雍容，修长的手指推了下镜架：“我看起来像是后悔了吗？”

“那我回去先写报告了。”周防将烟头丢进烟灰缸，他注意到那烟灰缸里没有任何烟蒂。

“周防。以后别在我办公室抽烟。”宗像将杯子里的水倒在未完全熄灭的烟蒂上。  
“是——宗像。”周防拖着长音应道。  
“上班时间请叫我警视，并带上敬语。”  
“啧！知道了知道了！警视！”

明明被啰嗦的头痛，周防走出宗像办公室的时候，心底却渐渐浮出了甜蜜。这种悸动如此陌生，又带来了兴奋和愉悦。  
想要他。  
破案之后周防的精神为之大振，往日的他会选择去酒吧喝几杯，但是现在他只想要将男人抱紧，将上次的欲求不满好好地弥补回来。  
宗像仅仅是站在那里，就有一种天然的魅力，让所有人注意他。周防尊察觉的时候已经移不开双眼了。

“我看起来像是后悔了吗？”  
宗像的样子不是那种会冲动到随便让男人抱。不管他是哪一种原因，周防都不会让他后悔。  
当然，周防尊也没有后悔。


End file.
